


Wishes Fulfilled

by helloreadthissmut



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloreadthissmut/pseuds/helloreadthissmut
Summary: Giles and his Princess wish to relieve their sexual tensions. Their wishes are fulfilled.





	1. Special Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote these chapters as sort of a "wish fulfillment" of a steamier relationship between Giles and the Princess.

Yes, That Kind of Special Lesson

Giles had removed a thread from near my collarbone and I had felt a shiver from my chest, to my back, all the way down to my core. Giles was such an attractive tutor and his teasing had been driving me insane. I still couldn’t forget when he had thrown me down on the sofa and I had felt his body over me. If it weren’t for his cloak I would have felt a lot more-  
“Princess? Have I offended you?”  
“Oh! I’m sorry Giles! My mind was in a different place.”  
“Perhaps a detour in your schedule would be a good idea.”  
“Um, yes?”  
Giles smirked.  
“I was offering a special lesson.”  
I paused, wondering what he could mean.  
“A-alright,” I agreed  
We went off to a long corridor in the palace. I was glad I had worn flats today so that my feet would not hurt. As we got closer, I recognized this place. He had taken me here before.  
“No one will disturb us here,” he explained quietly, unlocking the door to his bedroom. He had brought me here to change from my dirty dress mere days before.  
We stepped inside and Giles looked a tad uneasy.  
“Princess,” he began, “Please keep this between the two of us.”  
My eyes widened, wondering what I’m Earth he was going to say.  
“Princess,” he resumed, “I believe it would be best if we do away with any tension between us. So keep this in mind...”  
“Tension?” I asked. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I grew excited as I saw him blush red.  
“Do I have to spell it out for you?” He snapped, quietly.  
“Oh I have a few ideas…”  
“Such as?” He pressed me.  
I lifted my skirt revealing sheer stockings over my calves. Giles gasped and then coughed nervously as I pulled my skirt up further to reveal my garter belt.  
"That is a lovely set of stockings...your Highness," he managed, his breathing increasing. I would have to make a mental note of the fact he was turned on by stockings.  
“Are these ‘special lessons’ bedroom lessons that you had previously offered, Sir Giles?” I grinned with the most naughty smile I could manage, “You are hard to turn away in your current state.” I was of course assuming Giles was erect for me.  
Giles cleared his throat as he closed the distance between us. He began to remove his cloak and surely enough, he was already very excited for me. I bit my lower lip, wondering what he looked like underneath those pants.  
“If we do away with this tension between us that you love to provoke-“ he continued, sounding irritated and frustrated.  
“Who was throwing themselves onto me mere nights ago?!” I hissed at him.  
“You were the one who tried to run away-“ he argued.  
“You know why,” I reminded him, “You made it right so that I now know I do not have to leave the palace.”  
“You seem to believe that I did that to be kind to you!” he laughed at me.  
“Admit it Giles,” I said, approaching him & lowering my voice, “We both…have this issue of 'tension'. What is this special lesson you want to use to resolve this?”  
I brushed my hand against his erection and quickly drew away.  
I blushed furiously, wondering why on Earth I had done that.  
Giles leaned into me.  
“A Princess must know how to satisfy her husband,” he purred, “If you do well in this lesson I will show you how your husband would satisfy your needs.”  
He was breathing heavier as he licked my ear and nibbled it. I moaned softly and I knew I was feeling breathless too. He quickly pulled away from me, holding himself back.  
Giles led me over to sit in his chair. He carefully removed his pants. The sight of his naked hard cock made my clitoris tingle and throb in delight.  
I leaned over and placed my lips over his tip. I began to suckle on the tip and move my way down. I hummed as I moved further.  
He gasps then whispers my name as I put him deeper in my mouth. I pull my mouth away and look up at him as I keep the tip inside of my mouth and he blushes and stares into my eyes. I close my eyes and move my mouth back over him. I keep my eyes closed and slowly continue to suckle. After a while, Giles sighs in impatience and places his gloved hand behind my head. He moans my name as he leads my mouth deeper and quicker over him. I managed to place my hand over his shaft so that I don’t gag. He seems to laugh in amusement and continues to lead my head.  
He tastes so good. Something deep within me activates as I take in his taste and smell. My breasts feel so heavy and my nipples are hardened and sensitive. In a sudden gush, I taste even more of him. He moans as he gasps and pants from his orgasm. He tastes sweet and smooth as I swallow every drop.  
Giles redresses but only leaves his shirt and trousers on.  
“You were excellent, enchanting, and attentive in this special lesson,” Giles smiled at me, a gleam of dirty intentions still in his eyes.  
I didn’t reply but smiled at him for my response. There was no use in being shy now, I had just put the Chamberlain’s cock inside of my mouth & I had given him oral sex. We were no longer simply a Princess and her tutor.  
“As promised, I will give you your reward,” he leaned near my ear.  
He whispered his first instruction.  
What on earth were we going to do now?  
I followed the instruction he had just whispered into my ear.  
“Good girl,” he purred.  
I laughed softly.  
He joined me in bed and leaned into my ear again. He whispered what I was to do next.  
Did I hear him correctly?  
“Do you need me to help you?” He asked.  
“Sure,” I said.  
Surely enough, Giles lifted up my dress and pulled down my panties near my garter belts. He slowly removed them and maneuvered my legs to allow them off of my body.  
He stared at my sex and my stockings and garter belts for a long time after that. He delighted in the sight and it made me squirm in embarrassment. He laughed softly and held me down with his legs and hands.  
“Are you ready for me, my Princess?” He softly asked, after what felt like forever.  
I nodded, feeling so excited.  
He traveled south and breathed in my scent.  
He mumbled something then began to lick over my lower lips.  
“Ohhhh…” I quickly covered my mouth.  
Giles laughed then continued to pleasure me.  
I gasped and suppressed a moan.  
“Giles that is-“  
He began to move his tongue up and down and in a circle and I began to lose my thoughts. I could only feel his hot mouth, his tongue, his teeth, and sometimes his fingers. He would kiss my inner thighs and blow, teasing me further. While he massaged my inner legs he continued to lick me again. I moaned when he traced over my most sensitive spot.  
“Good girl that’s it…”  
He began to press and rub over me and I squirmed.  
He held me down to stop my movements. When I remained still he continued.  
I cried out his name softly and his movements became more vigorous.  
“Ohhhhh…”  
I did everything I could to not wriggle and squirm beneath him because the last thing I wanted to do was have him stop now.  
I was reaching my peak when he suddenly stopped.  
“Giles…why… did you stop?” I panted.  
“Princess if I may beg you,” he responded with a quiet voice, “May I have you the way your husband will?”  
Anything to relieve this tension.  
“Yes,” I breathed.  
As I removed the rest of my dress, he ripped off his pants and revealed his arousal to me again.  
Before I knew it, he had lifted up my legs and maneuvered himself inside of me.  
I moaned while feeling him press deep inside of me.  
It took a good ten quick and deep thrusts inside me before I began to come. I cried out in a manner I had never heard myself before as everything around me was only this bedroom, him, and my climax. As I called his name he began to thrust inside of me again, groaning mine. I couldn’t help but verbalize my pleasure as we kept going and going and going. I found myself gyrating upwards towards him and our tension increased. Just as I climaxed again, he removed himself from me and released himself over my neck and chest.  
There was a long and awkward silence as we came back down from our "special lessons". After we had calmed down, Giles cleared his throat.  
"Well, we will have to resume normal study tomorrow. For now, you may wash up in the bathroom here and I will return you to your chambers dear Princess."  
"Thank you, Giles," I said, excusing myself to the bathroom.  
He stopped me to kiss my hand.  
"It was my pleasure."


	2. Urgent Lessons

Urgent Bedroom Lesson

“What on Earth were you thinking asking me to give you ‘bedroom lessons’ earlier today?” Giles spoke into my ear, “I must have been on your mind for days. Besides…You’re excellent in the bedroom. What other lessons do you require?”  
As he begins to undress I do the same. He only managed to take off his cloak and shirt before staring at me half naked.  
I had untied the ribbons on the front of my dress and cupped my breasts in my hands.  
He pinned me down onto the bed and held my hands down as he slowly began to run his mouth over my neck. He was more delicate and slow than ever before. As he softly kissed the top of my chest, he suddenly stopped.  
“This is no good,” he murmured.  
“What?” I whispered, breathless.  
“The more I am with you like this…the less I want to give you to another man.”  
“Giles do you…?”  
The silence between us lingered a long time.  
“It is forbidden for me to be your formal suitor,” he finally revealed, his voice full of regret and hurt.  
I embraced him.  
“I need you Giles,” I whispered softly in his ear, “I don’t care if this is wrong. It feels more than right.”  
Giles responded by diving in for a kiss.  
He moved slowly down my chest again and began to play with my breasts. I was as quiet as I could be, steadying my heavy breathing as cupped my breasts and gently licked and suckled my nipples.  
Giles had somehow removed my dress without me even noticing and he continued kissing downwards. Slowly kissing down my bellybutton. Then lower.  
I felt him take in my scent then he parted my legs and began to work his magic using his mouth. I had to focus on breathing so I wouldn’t moan or cry out. He began to lick upwards and downwards, then side to side, and then he began to finger me while licking me. I was feeling that familiar build up of pressure as he continued on and on.  
Giles whispers for me to cover my own mouth. I did as he asked them he began to maneuver upwards and over my pressure point. I heard myself give out a muffled cry. He was pushing that tender spot inside me to make me come. And it was working. He pressed it again and I cried out and whimpered underneath my mouth.  
“Good girl,” he whispered, “Now lay back and I’ll start our next lesson..”  
He adjusted himself right on top of my face. I closed my eyes and accepted the Chamberlain’s cock in my mouth again. I loved his smell. I moaned as he began to lick my most intimate parts again while I concentrated on not letting Giles make me gag. His hard and large cock made that a challenge but a worthwhile one. I come a third time and that’s when Giles explodes inside my mouth. I swallow every drop of his taste.   
Giles removed himself from me and he was still continuing to pleasuring me.  
“Giles I can’t-“  
“You can,” he encouraged me, quietly, “Come for me once more.”  
He and I were both using our hands together. Giles pressed onto my sensitive spot while using his other hand to cover my mouth.  
I hear myself give out a muffled cry as my fourth time coming causes me to lose my mind.  
Giles kisses me over my neck as he rubs my stomach.

Time passes and Giles has to excuse himself to dress and retire for the evening. He promises to summon the maids to draw a bath for me.  
The very next morning I get up far earlier than usual. I wanted to pay back Giles for his orgasmic lesson. I wrote a quick note making up some excuse for why I woke up early and would not be in my room I rushed to Giles’ room. I knocked and he answered, quickly ushering me in.  
“What is it, Princess?” He asked me.  
I leaned into his ear and whispered what I wanted to do.  
Giles chuckled and blushed.  
“I wanted to reward you,” I seductively added.  
“We will have to make it quick,” he said, “After this we must try to carry on as if nothing is untoward. The more you come in for private lessons the more suspicious it may start to look.”  
I understood his warning and nodded.  
Giles locked his door and I went to sit on his chair to proceed to give him what I wanted to give him.  
He let me slowly start, first. He sighed in impatience and I quickened my pace. I hummed as I plunged him deeper in my throat. I caressed his balls and he took in a sharp breath as his panting increased. I held my hand over his shaft as I pulled back while gagging. I held my hand onto my shaft as Giles paced me by putting his hand behind my head.  
“That’s it, that’s the way,” he managed while increasing his breathing.  
His breathing became shorter and faster, irregular, heavier and it made me very aroused. I hummed again as I enjoyed the excitement of waiting for his eruption in my mouth.  
There was a knock at the door. I abruptly stopped, taking his cock out of my mouth.  
“My office will be open in about an hour!” Giles shouted as authoritatively as he could.  
“Sorry Sir Christophe I wasn’t aware you had overslept,” a cynical man spoke from the other end of the door. His footsteps trailed away and we both waited until he was gone.  
Before Giles could pull away I put him back inside of my mouth to finish what I had started.  
“Wait-“  
Giles couldn’t form any other words once I began to deeply and quickly take him inside and out of my mouth. I pushed him over the edge and he climaxed inside of my mouth.


	3. He Rescues, Then Conquers Me

He Rescues Then Conquers Me

“The guard are on their way, I suggest you run.”  
Giles had told my kidnapper these words, his expression a cross between a smirk and a death glare. His fists were clenching in anger.  
“Damnit!”  
The coward ran for the hills and escaped into the forest.  
“Princess!” Giles exclaimed, visibly upset, “You should have waited in the carriage!”  
“I, I’m sorry!” I managed. I couldn’t believe everything that had happened.  
Giles sighed, pulling me into an embrace.  
“You called for me…” he murmured.  
I couldn’t believe he had heard that.  
“I’m sorry for what I said,” Giles apologized, “The Duke was only part of the reason I selected you-“  
I tensed, moving away from him.  
Giles frowned.  
“It doesn’t matter…”  
A crash of lighting flashed and crackled and I jumped into Giles’ arms, startled.  
Giles was tense beneath me. How could he feel rejected when he said he mainly picked me for some other man.  
“Forgive my boldness. We are at the mercy of the elements if we stay here much longer.”  
Giles lifted me onto his horse.  
We rode towards Duke Howard’s mansion on horseback. I was conscious of his body behind me. Only yesterday we had been physically together. He was only my second lover but he was one of the best I ever had. I felt a shiver along my back. I felt his warm breath near my neck as he softly kissed it.  
“Oh! Forgive me Princess I was adjusting myself on the saddle .”  
Hmmm, that was a likely story. Yeah, sure Giles.  
His breath felt incredibly warm as he leaned in closer and traced his lips just inches away from my neck. He couldn’t be feeling “tension” at a time like this, could he?  
I placed my hand over his on the reigns and surely enough it confirmed my second suspicion.  
“Giles! You’re running a fever!”  
“Never mind about me,” he insisted, towards my ear, “Let’s get to our destination.”  
I felt so wrong for becoming excited from his gentle and rich voice in my ear. It was his fault for kissing my neck in the first place.

-

I heard shortly after I met with Duke Howard that Giles had fallen ill and would be unable to join us for dinner. I couldn’t help but worry about him.  
Duke Howard stared silently at me as we sat together for dinner.  
“You’re thinking about him now, aren’t you?”  
I nearly choked on my tea.  
“Who do you mean, your grace?”  
Louis frowned.  
“Never mind.”  
There was an awkward silence before he continued.  
“After dinner, feel free to turn in for the night. As short as this visit has been, it’s been interesting to entertain you and your guests.”  
Nico smiled politely while Alyn frowned in continued annoyance.

-

I waited until everyone had gone to sleep before I went downstairs to Giles’ chambers. Louis saw right through me: I was worried about Giles. I have never seen him ill like this.  
I approach his bed and his breathing is steady but heavy. He is really sick. Poor Giles. Suddenly, he grabs my arm.  
“(Y/N)?”  
My heart rate has jumped through the roof. He startled me again!  
He says my name again.  
“Have you come to see me?” He asked me, his voice raspy.  
“I was worried about you and just wanted to see that you’re okay,” I admitted.  
Giles pulled me on top of him and I was hovering mere inches from his face.  
“I’m not contagious,” he smirked, “But I am a man who has gone mad. I am never myself when I am with you Princess…”  
He pulls me in for a deep kiss and I find myself kissing him back. I can smell his sweat and it reminds me of when we had sex together yesterday. His starts breathing heavily as I feel his hard cock rising up.  
Every inch of my body including my sex was wanting and needing of him. But I stopped.  
“Giles?” I whispered to him, “Should we do this when you are not feeling well?”  
Giles sighed, frustrated.  
“Let me at least lock the door first…”I excused myself.  
I went and locked the door then went back into his arms.  
Giles clung just a little tighter to my body as if he was stopping me from leaving his side again.  
“Maybe I will give you a bedroom lesson this time?” I asked quietly.  
I felt both of our heartbeats jump in pace as we looked at each other.  
We both leaned into each other to kiss as Giles began to remove my nightdress that Louis had given to me as a gift.  
He licked up my neck and softly sighed in arousal as I adjusted myself to sit over his body.  
He slipped off his night pants and I felt his bare flesh press mine.  
I couldn’t help but moan softly.  
“(Y/N),” he sounded surprised, “When you came to visit me, did you forget your undergarments?”  
“I didn’t want to wear them,” I whispered, blushing.  
He rubbed his hands over my hips as I began to move my body over his. He helped guide in his generous size and I covered my mouth as I cried out.  
He shushed me as he gently spread open his legs and rubbed my clitoris. I began to breath heavier, careful not to make noise.  
I leaned forward and began to pull him out of me and then back in.  
Giles sighed and took in sharp quick breaths.  
“You love to do this to me-“ he grumbled.  
He moved me up and away from his body.  
“Get on your hands and knees, my Princess,” he seductively said, “Only in the bedroom should you ever be in this position I have requested.”  
I did as he asked of me and he penetrated me again.  
Giles slowly but surely increased his pacing.  
“Ooohhhh…”  
Giles covered my mouth and invited his bare fingers inside to tease me. I found myself suckling and nibbling them while he kept going.  
I moaned as his hands covered my mouth.  
He would slow down to rub my sensitive spot and my nipples and breasts. Then he’d start again.  
When he came, he released his seed over my back. He had pulled out and rested his cock over the top of my butt.  
Giles grabbed his shirt he had ripped off earlier to wipe me off.  
“Princess you must hurry back to your chambers now,” he coaxed me, “And tonight…perhaps will be our last lesson.”  
I was stunned into silence.  
“Of course…” I trailed. Although I did not understand.  
Giles kissed my hand and wished me good night. He tried to make eye contact with me but I could not meet his gaze. Deep down, I had wanted something more from all of this. I should have known better.  
When I returned to my bedroom, I cried.


	4. Whirlwind of Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whirlwind of passions and a whirlwind of forbidden feelings...

Whirlwind of Passions

When we returned from Louis’ manor, Giles was more formal than ever. I wanted to talk with him during our carriage ride back to the palace but our conversation was almost non existent. As if the past two days had never happened. Nico had asked me earlier that morning if I was alright. I had to lie and tell him yes.  
Giles had to finish preparations for my coronation ceremony when we returned to the palace so I was left around Leo and other tutors for the next several days. During that time, Alyn had come into my room to make sure he could lift me. He made a rude comment about me gaining weight and I ordered him to leave after that. All of my dresses still fit so I knew I was okay.  
I would brush my hand accidentally against Giles’ when we would walk through the hallways. Even a friendly touch along his arm or shoulder was met with a stare from him. Any touch from me was unwelcome. I felt frozen and alone inside.  
The night before my ceremony, Giles came to visit me. He asked me something about if I was ready for the ceremony. I came up with some sort of reply. Mostly a ramble. When he had asked me if I was ready, I thought of dirty things. I thought of when I bit his fingers while he plunged through my core. I thought of when I had looked into his eyes while I delivered oral sex onto him.  
Giles forced me to look back at him again and complimented my response:  
“Spoken like a true Princess.”  
He smiled at me for the first time in a week and I felt my frozen heart begin to thaw.  
He handed me a box.  
“A gift for you to wish you the best on your ceremony day.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Please get the rest you need for tomorrow.”  
“I will, thank you Giles. Good night.”  
With that, he excused himself and left the room.  
The fan he brought me was beautiful and I would use it for tomorrow. Perhaps this was an apology gift?  
The very next day I did my very best.  
After the ceremony was finished, Giles had praised me and for a short moment my world came back to life. When he had to excuse himself again I was cold and alone again.  
I met King Byron who was not invited. He had invited himself. He was intimidating and his knight, Albert, was as equally intimidating if not worse.  
I had to promise a future meeting with the King and excused myself.  
Alyn rushed over to make sure I was ok. I reassured him that I was. Suddenly he had picked me up.  
I slapped Alyn and fought against him to put me down.   
“What the-“ Alyn began.  
“How dare you!” I exclaimed, “I never said you could pick me up!”  
“I will take care of things from here, Sir Alyn,” Giles curtly stated.  
“Giles!” I gasped. When did he arrive?  
Giles took me by the hand and I could have sworn I heard Alyn swearing under his breath as we turned around the corner.  
I didn’t pull my hand away. I wanted to feel his hand in mine if only for a short while. His hand holding wasn’t like that of lovers, it was as if he were an angry parent leading his little one away.  
Giles pulled me into a room and locked the door behind us. He pinned me against the wall and began to kiss me. He wandered to my hips as he rubbed my lower body above my skirts. My heart ached. I forced myself away from him despite my deep desire to just get lost into the moment again.  
“What are you doing Giles?” I whimpered, no longer able to hold back my tears.  
Giles frowned.  
“Oh, Princess. This is all my fault…” he looked away, ashamed of himself.  
“What do you want from me?” I cried and whimpered softly.  
“(Y/N)” Giles managed as he embraced me in his arms, “I couldn’t stand it anymore. This past week you have been brushing your hand against mine to tease me. You’ve been trying to seduce me, also. I’ve noticed you touching my arm and shoulders and you know how much your touch arouses me.”  
Wait, what?  
“Your hands are so soft and to feel them on my hands brings light to my life,” he confessed.  
I clung to him tighter.  
“When I saw Alyn lift you into his arms, I thought I had lost you forever. But you slapped him and wriggled out of his grasp, and I knew it was unwanted. I had heard rumors Alyn had visited your bedroom while you were being fitted for your dress. I wanted to wish you the best so I came to see you last night to give you that fan. You didn’t seem like a woman in love…as you are…”  
He couldn’t finish what he was saying.  
“Giles I can’t understand what is going on between us.”  
Giles sighed.  
“I can’t help caving into my desires from time to time,” he continued, “But I can’t hurt you like this.”  
“What do you want, Giles?”  
He sighed again, struggling to answer me.  
“It’s best we remain Princess and Tutor. It doesn’t matter ‘what is going on’. What has happened between us, we must forget now.”  
With that, Giles withdrew himself and left the room. Just like that, he had slammed the door in my face again.  
But, why? I wanted to ask him so badly. I knew that he had closed himself off again and I was powerless. Why couldn’t he give me a straight answer? I don’t know if I loved him, but I knew that I wanted him to be with me and to experience what could happen between us.  
I left the room and returned to the ballroom while putting on the most phony act I could muster. I excused myself from dinner and spent the rest of the night in my chambers. I cried myself to sleep.’m

Nico made sure to bring food and drink to me and inform me of my schedule. For the next several days, Giles was nowhere to be found. I went to see him the day I was scheduled to see Madam Latoure with Nico. He was curt and blunt with me even as he handed me material to review.  
“Giles is there a problem?” I asked him.  
He smiled politely.  
“Why, no. There isn’t Princess.”  
He paused a moment then added.  
“Just remember our conversation from the other day. I must now ask you to leave.”  
As he spoke the last word I had shut the door behind me. I was so fed up with him.  
Nico found me in the hallway as I was heading back to my room. He had been searching for me to escort me to my coach.  
I never saw what was coming next. I saw a sinister look overcome Nico’s face while we road in the coach as he placed a cloth over my mouth and nose.  
I woke up in a room I did not recognize. I frantically looked to see who was around me. I was alone.  
I immediately pictured Giles. Despite how my heart ached for him, I still cared about him. Even if it was only infatuation, I could not deny my heart. If he were here now, he would find a way to save me. But he had shut himself off from me. Maybe if I told him how I truly felt…I enjoyed his company and his sex…maybe he would think about spending time with me again and not keeping a distance between us.  
I kept trying to wriggle my hands free but they were tied up very well. I managed to move my chair to the door.  
My eyes began to tear up as I remembered the last time we were together. He was kissing me, telling me mixed messages, then he put up his walls again.   
“Giles..” I cried in the lonely room.  
Was he using me for sex? Would our relationship always be like this? I wanted his sex. It hurt more to be away from him than to simply have bedroom lessons. If that was all he wanted, I would take it for as long as I could.  
I heard someone pick the lock on the door. Who was it? Nico?   
When the door slammed open I saw him.  
“Giles!” I cried.  
I was so relived to see him.  
“(Y/N)” he began, untying me, “I am so glad you’re alright. No need to cry now, you’re safe.”  
“Giles I was calling for you again,” I whispered, “You are who I turn to when I need you most. I need you Giles!”  
“Stop, don’t say this,” he begged me.  
“Giles I don’t care what happens between us anymore,” I confessed, “I just want whatever it is to happen. I need you so badly, Giles! All of you!”  
Giles and I kissed as deeply as the last night we had sex at Duke Howard’s.   
“Lets check down this corridor,” we heard a voice.  
I went over and shut the door.  
“Giles, I need urgent bedroom lessons.”  
“Here?!” His jaw nearly fell.  
“Giles,” I begged him, “I’ve been craving you.”  
“I promise at the first opportune moment we will! Princess…”  
He placed his hands over my face.  
“Don’t be so irrational. One person walks into this room we will be…caught.”  
“Is it a problem because you are not my suitor?”  
Giles was silent.  
“Let’s head back to the palace for now and not worry about the details as you said.”  
I knew I had to agree for now.   
“Alright.”  
I would remember to dig deeper and find out what was going on.

Later that night, Giles entered my chambers.  
“I’ve kept my word, Princess,” he spoke softly, “We must be as quiet as possible for the next lesson we share…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((To Be Continued...?? ))
> 
> I may continue this fan-fiction. Please offer feedback as to what you think!


End file.
